Conventionally, there is an information processing device that converts identification information that identifies a certain content into identification information regarding corresponding another content and provides the identification information to a user. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an information processing device including conversion means for converting identification information regarding a certain content into identification information regarding corresponding another content on the basis of table information indicating correspondences among pieces of identification information that identifies contents and search means for searching for the other content indicated by the identification information after conversion.
In addition, Patent Literature 2 discloses an information processing device in which, as to a link to a content to be distributed to a terminal device at a distribution time determined in advance, a behavior of the terminal device when referring to the link is changed depending on whether the time at which the link is referred to is before content distribution, during distribution, or after content distribution. In addition, this information processing device enables access to a content to be made at any time, and prevents the link from becoming invalid.